


Sunshine and Gunpowder

by FragmentedSandwiches



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Kisses, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragmentedSandwiches/pseuds/FragmentedSandwiches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a collection of stand-alone chapters focusing on Kensi and Deeks- as a couple, as partners, as friends, or all of the above. Each chapter will probably be less than 1,000 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bueno

_A/N: This is a tag to the end of "Black Wind",[because even I got a little tingly when Kensi was speaking Spanish.](http://fragmentedsandwiches.tumblr.com/post/114225177354/kensi-speaking-spanish-muy-bueno)_

Deeks and Kensi were snuggled up together on the couch, watching a movie. Their bodies pressed against each other’s and their fingers tangled together. Kensi enjoyed these times with him- winding down from their day together. Especially a successful day like today; their efforts for Alejandro and his family turning out to a happy ending. 

"I like it when you speak Spanish," Deeks said.

"Why," she asked, and looked over to see him grinning at her.

"Because you do this, this pouty thing with your lips," he said.

"What?" she asked, leaning back to look at him. The grin still hadn’t left his face.

"Just, the way you form some of the words. Your lips do this pouty thing and it’s really hot."

She blew out a laugh and shook her head. “Deeks…”

He remained staring at her, a look on his face she could only describe as smoldering. Her stomach flipped.

She looked him straight in the eye then, “No sé lo que está hablando…”**

The muscle at his jaw twitched and his eyes flicked to her lips. 

"Te gusta que?**" she added. She loved getting under his skin like this.

Before she knew what was happening, her face was cradled in his hands and his mouth was on hers, gently sucking on her bottom lip.

Her stomach flipped and she sharply inhaled through her nose. This was new. He’d never taken his time like this to give so much careful attention to her lips. He’s more of a tongue and neck guy, which she had absolutely no complaints about whatsoever, but this was really nice. If they were standing, she knew he’d have to catch her because her legs would be giving out about now.

As he moved his attention from her bottom lip to her top one, she may have let out a little whimper. She felt him smile and part from her for a moment to murmur, “Yeah, and I think you like it, too.”

She nodded quickly and took his full bottom lip into her mouth. 

She decided she needs to speak Spanish to him more often.

_**translation:_  
"No sé lo que está hablando" - "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Te gusta que?" - "You like that?"  
(Sorry if the translation's not super accurate. I used Google Translate).


	2. Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Deeks and Kensi's first scene in "Expiration Date"

_A/N: This is so fluffy, prepare yourselves._

One of the biggest surprises to Deeks after his and Kensi's relationship had gone to the next level was how physically affectionate Kensi could be, and in a selfless way. Over the years, he's experienced moments here or there of her hugs, little touches... but most of them were undercover, as if she'd needed an excuse to touch him, to kiss him on the cheek or to hug him. In actuality it had seemed like her favorite way to show her feelings was to punch him. He knew then and now that it was because she didn't quite know what to do about her feelings for him while their "thing" was up in the air, so she fell back on feigned violence instead.

So, this side of Kensi is so new to him, and he treasures it. It isn't rare for him to wake up to her lips traveling across his exposed skin, peppering him with tender kisses; trailing her fingers along his skin after each kiss... it's as if she has no expectations from him in those times. Like she doesn't need it reciprocated, she isn't expecting them to take it to the next level, she just takes her time and cares for him in this physical, intimate, and gentle way. She might not even realize that it's exactly what he needs. He hadn't gotten much physical affection when he was growing up in a dysfunctional household. Even with the women he'd been with before Kensi, though they could be affectionate, it had always felt like they had further expectations. He'd had no problem with that at the time, but they'd never cared for him in the way Kensi does, and there's no comparison.

One night after he and Kensi had made love, they lay in bed, holding each other. His lips rested against her forehead, and his fingers slipped through her hair over and over. He'd hear Kensi sigh in response to his touch every so often. Eventually, her hand began traveling lightly over his back. Her fingers traced slow shapes and even spelled out words, like "hi," making him chuckle. Soon, he began to drift off, lulled by the motion of her fingers on his back. As he did, he felt the motion of her fingers become more deliberate. He kept his eyes closed and concentrated on the shapes that her fingers were drawing. He caught a "V", and an "O". He kept paying attention and it felt like she kept repeating what she was drawing on his skin. He missed some letters along the way until he realized she was spelling out "I love you" on his back. He'd had no doubts that she did, as she showed him how she felt about him through the physical affection she gives him, but she had never said it "out loud." He wrapped his arms around her more tightly and with his lips against her ear, he breathed, "Love you, too." She inhaled suddenly as if she was surprised that he was awake. She paused before she ran the palm of her hand up and down his back once and then rested it between his shoulder blades. Kissing the side of his neck, she burrowed herself deeper into his arms and they both drifted off to sleep together.


	3. Sleeping Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I posted this one as a stand-alone, but wanted to include it in this collection also.  
> This is a fill-in scene for episode 3x22 "Neighborhood Watch".

Deeks woke up during the night with someone else's arm across his face and a foreign leg thrown over both of his own. Someone was taking up the whole bed, sleeping in the shape of a starfish with all limbs stretched out. He whined and lifted up the invading arm and maneuvered it so that it was resting on the bed next the owner of said arm. He sleepily reached out next to his shoulder and touched the long, silky hair of the woman lying next to him; the one who was invading his boundaries. The last remnants of sleep left him and he remembered where he was, and who this was, and why they were here. They'd had this conversation the day before, after the first night of sharing a bed. He and his partner were on an undercover mission as a married couple. He'd tried to make a point to her that in a marriage there are no boundaries. So he'd told her that he doesn't care that she takes up all quadrants of the bed... but he actually does care. He'd tried too hard to make a point and it backfired on him.

"Kensi." He whispered. No reaction. "Kens. wake up." He gently squeezed her arm this time and she began to stir. 

"What?" she asked sleepily with a tone of frustration in her voice.

"You're taking up the whole bed again."

After a pause she replied, "I thought you said married couples don't have boundaries and that you don't care if I take up the whole bed."

"And snore," he said, reminding her of the other item discussed in their earlier conversation.

"Ugh, I don't snore," she mumbled into her pillow.

"Yes you do. Okay, are you going to move now? At least give me some room and get your sweaty leg off of mine."

"My leg is not sweaty! And just for that, it's staying there." 

"Well, then, what if I told you I liked it there," he asked suggestively.

"Ugh, gross," she said, shoving his shoulder and shifting so that her leg was no longer on top of his. "Okay now?"

"No, I miss your leg."

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed and rolled over, leaving a considerable space in between their bodies. "Deeks, shut up and sleep."

"Okay, as long as you don't end up on top of me again."

"You don't have to tell me twice.

\-------------

The next time he woke up it was morning, and his partner was invading all of his personal space again. But this time, he couldn't complain. At some point in the night he'd rolled over so that he was facing her, as well as Kensi having rolled over to face him. And now, rather than all of her limbs being stretched out on top of him or almost pushing him out of bed, they were intertwined with his. Her soft, silky hair brushed his face from where her head was tucked under his chin, one of his arms was lying parallel between their bodies and she had one of her own arms partially wrapped around it, her other arm aligned with his own and her fingers linked with his. His other arm was wrapped around her with his hand woven into her hair and gently holding her head to him. One of her knees was between his and her other was stretched out straight.

Okay, how did this exactly happen? It seemed the blame fell on both of them because they were smack in the middle of the bed. 

This was the most intimate position he'd ever woken up in with another woman. Ever. And they were fully clothed. He let his eyes travel along every point of contact, the way they were so intertwined with each other that it was almost difficult to tell whose limbs were whose.

As much as he wanted to linger like this with her, they did have to get to work. He lightly scratched her scalp with the fingertips of his hand which was covering her head. She stirred and stretched and he felt her fingers twitch between his.

"Hey, are you awake?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair once. He felt her startle that time. She was awake and definitely just became aware of their intimate sleeping position. She untangled her arms to push back from him slightly. He let his hand slide off her head to land on her shoulder.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said, smiling cheekily. 

Her eyes went wide and she pulled away fully, lifting herself up to a sitting position. She blew out a flustered breath and pushed her tangled hair back from her face.

"How- what- who-" she couldn't finish a sentence. He'd totally thought she was going to blame him when she woke up. He had pictured her shoving away from him with way more force than she did, and he'd expected way more yelling.

She frowned at him in that adorable way that she does; that scrunchy thing she does with her eyebrows, her lips pursed slightly. 

"I'm going to take a shower," she said, getting out of bed and heading towards the bathroom. "Don't barge in wearing your 'bro sack' and wielding your gun like you did yesterday."

He smiled, "Honestly, that's all you have to say to me right now?"

Her eyes shifted away and then met his again. "...Yes."

"Okay..."

"What?" she barked.

"Nothing. I just thought you'd be the one wielding your gun at me after the way we just woke up."

She sighed, growled, then took the last few steps into the bathroom, slamming the door.

He leaned back against his pillow and smiled.


	4. Upper Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Deeks gains the upper hand in a grappling match

Kensi and Deeks' sparring match in the gym had turned into a grappling match where Kensi had pinned Deeks to the mat with her body expertly contorted to keep him in a vice grip. When she made the mistake of leaning down to gloat at him; he made the most unconventional move, which was to lift up his head and place a lingering kiss on the side of her neck. In her shock, Deeks gained the upper hand and flipped them so that she was on her back underneath him.   
"Hey!" she said when she got her voice back.

He just grinned at her, looking satisfied with himself.

"That... is not fair!" she attempted to grab his arm out from under him, but in her flustered state, he was able to gain the upper hand once more and pin her arms down on either side of her head. Their eyes locked, the heat rose up in her face, and he smiled hungrily at her before placing his lips at the base of her throat. Her breath hitched and then his lips moved to kiss her in the spot just above. 

She tilted her head, exposing the long column of her neck, and he felt her trying to free her arms. He let go and moved one of his hands to the back of her neck. He felt her grip onto the sides of his shirt at his hips as he continued placing soft kisses along the side of her neck, his lips blazing a trail toward her jaw. Once he reached her pulse point, he rested his lips there, letting his tongue sweep over the sensitive skin. He smiled as she took in a sharp breath and let out a small whimper. Grinning against her skin, he was about to press a kiss against her jaw when he heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. 

Deeks jumped back, sitting up suddenly, still straddling Kensi's legs. Kensi was still gripping the sides of his shirt as she lifted her head to see a very unapproving Callen and Sam. 

Callen was looking at them like a dad who'd found his teenage son making out with his girlfriend in his bedroom, while Sam's face was more of a disgusted grimace. 

"Come on, guys! This is a workplace!" Sam scolded. 

Kensi and Deeks scrambled to stand up while Callen still did nothing but give them a look that said, "Really?"

Deeks cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, uh, we were just-"

"Yeah, okay," Callen finally spoke. "We know."

Deeks started slowly backing up towards the men's locker room, about to pass the bench where he'd left a towel. "well, yeah. I'm gonna go..." he said, pointing towards the locker room.

Kensi still stood frozen in the spot desperately wishing the floor would swallow her.

"Yeah, you do that," Sam said, glaring at them once more.

As the older agents moved to the other side of the gym, Kensi grabbed a towel and snapped it at Deeks.

"What were you thinking?!" she asked, her face red and angry.

"That I was losing and your neck looked delicious," Deeks teased with a grin.

"Deeks," she half whined and half pleaded.

He put his hands up in front of him. "Okay, I'm sorry," he said. But the smile didn't leave his face as he added, "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

Kensi sighed and threw her towel at him, storming off towards the locker room while fighting to hide a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Callen and Sam find out about Deeks and Kensi (written before we find out on the show that they already knew).

**A/N: How Callen and Sam find out about Deeks and Kensi (written before we find out on the show that they already knew). I wrote this a while ago and posted it on Tumblr but forgot to post it here.**

 

Deeks has been out on LAPD business all day, and as there is no case at the moment, Kensi’s stuck at her desk doing paperwork.

Kensi scoffs at herself when she realizes she misses him. She’d just seen him this morning. She’d stayed over his house last night, and this morning she’d kissed him before they went their separate ways for the day. So, it’s not like she didn’t just see him five hours ago.

But she also misses him sitting at his desk across from her. He would usually keep her entertained (annoyed) by throwing balls of paper across the room at her (or throwing balls of paper as close to Sam as he could without hitting him), and babbling about nothing (although she always listened and it was never really “nothing”).

So today, she’s bored and missing her partner. So she decides to take a break and get some target practice in. She’s in the firing range for a while when she hears a “hey” behind her. She looks back to see Deeks coming through the door with a soft smile on his face. She’ll never get over the way he looks at her when they’re alone; open and loving and affectionate.

“Hey,” she says, putting down her gun and ear protection before walking towards him. She raises up on her toes a little, puts her hand on his forearm and places a small, affectionate kiss on his jaw underneath his ear, right where she knows he likes it. They are in their own little world and don’t realize that they are being watched…

\----

Callen is cleaning his gun at the table in the armory, and he sees some movement in the firing range through the blinds on the bullet-proof, sound-proof window.

He observes the private exchange between Deeks and Kensi.“Look at these two,” Callen says to Sam, pointing at the window.

Sam peers in through the blinds to see Kensi slide her hand down Deeks’ arm to weave her fingers with his while his mouth meets hers in a soft, lingering kiss. Both observers look at each other with smiles and shake their heads.

“Called it.” Callen declares with a smug smile.

Sam sighs, pulls a ten out of his pocket and slaps it into Callen’s open hand. “It was just a matter of time, anyway,” Sam grumbles.

They both turn back to briefly look at the couple. “I won’t say anything if you don’t,” Callen says.

“Say anything about what?” Sam replies with a smirk.

They watch for a moment longer to see Deeks and Kensi give each other’s hand a squeeze before exiting the room together.

“Ah, young love…” Callen says to Sam and goes back to cleaning his gun.


End file.
